


Goodnight.

by paddra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family, M/M, family au, jack is so in love with his husband honestly, they're a big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddra/pseuds/paddra
Summary: Jack and Gabriel wanna be lovey-dovey but of course, that isn't possible with two children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write gabriel and honestly i just wanted to write family life stuff and i haven't written in forever sorry mates if it sucks.  
> teen rating bc semi-frisky opening but nothing explicit

A heavy, loud sigh left Gabriel’s mouth as he flopped onto the bed next to his partner. “Remind me to make you deal with the bedtime routines next time,” He groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm. A small chuckle escaped the blond male next to him, who set their book down on the bedside table and proceeded to lean over Gabriel, peppering his face with kisses.

“But they prefer the way you tell stories so much more,” Jack answered, running his thumb across the underside of Gabriel’s jaw. This earned something along the lines of a purr from the large darker-skinned man, and Jack found himself being pulled into a hug. A few surprised, muffled noises arose from the blond as he flailed his arms awkwardly, trying to regain any balance he had.

The larger man eased his arm up slightly, giving Jack room to look up at him. A big, sly grin appeared on Gabriel’s lips as his partner rested his chin on his chest, Jack’s hair tousled slightly and the cows lick towards the back of his head sticking straight out at an angle as per usual. “Do you have to do that all the time?” The recovering male asked, moving his hands to Gabriel’s shoulders so he could sit up slightly.

Gabriel nodded his head, now looking up at the male that moved to be above him. “It’s fun seeing you get all flustered, mi angelito,” he hummed, pleased with the redness that rose in Jack’s pale cheeks at his nickname. The other man’s fingers began to tangle themselves into the thick curls atop Gabe’s head, while Gabriel’s hands moved to hold Jack’s face.

“Look at this pretty face,” the male pinned underneath Jack sighed breathlessly, hands beginning to explore more of Jack’s face. A thumb brushed against soft pink lips, the calloused digit making Jack slightly lean forward into the touch. The blond mouthed something, though his voice did not come out as Gabriel began to explore more of his body, hands trailing down to meet the tight blue cloth covering his lover’s chest.

“Don’t get too eager,” Gabe practically hissed, as Jack eagerly grinded against his torso, “There’s still kids in the house, you have to keep your loud voice at a reasonable volume.” As if God was directly answering the statement, the door of the bedroom slowly creaked open and allowed light to flood into the room. “Dios mio, speak of the devil,” Gabe muttered as Jack’s face turned bright red, flinging himself off of the larger male and onto the bed.

“Daaaaad,” the small girl standing in the doorway called loudly as if her parents were deaf. She shuffled her feet together, holding a stuffed rabbit tightly in her arms. The dark-haired child raised herself on her tiptoes slightly, her lilac purple sleeping gown brushing against her knees as she did so.

“Yes, Sombra?” Jack answered, still catching his breath from nearly being caught by his stepdaughter of all people while happily being fawned over. He made a mental note to lock the door the next time he and Gabriel were potentially going to ‘get up to something’.

“Not you dad, other dad,” Sombra said without skipping a beat, not able to see Jack’s face fall slightly in disappointment. Gabriel could hardly hold back the snort he made, Sombra had never had much of a filter.

The ‘other dad’ sat up, Sombra’s face lighting up when she could properly see him. “Inside voice, no need to wake up the entire neighborhood,” Gabe instructed her as the little one ran around to her biological father’s side of the bed, extending her arms as she silently instructed to be lifted.

Gabriel followed up, lifting the small girl up and onto the bed into his lap. “What is it, mi princesa?” he asked, keeping his hands extended towards her with his elbows pulled closer towards his body as she latched onto his much larger fingers. Sombra took a moment to respond, wiggling around to get comfortable until she sat with her legs crossed on top of her father.

“There’s a monster under my bed,” she replied matter-of-factually, shifting again before deciding to just flop against Gabriel’s massive torso, “Jesse won’t help me and keeps calling me a big baby so I had to come in here.”

Jack knit his eyebrows together, placing a hand on Sombra’s arm. “There are no monsters in your room, Sombra dear,” he said, tilting his head to the side. The hand on Sombra’s arm tightened its grip slightly as if to help ease her worries.

“Yes, there is!” She huffed back, throwing herself off Gabriel and crossing her arms around her rabbit and across her chest in a defiant manner. Jack’s hand moved away in surprise at the sudden outburst, his eyes wide. Sombra looked like the spitting image of her father in that moment, the way she crossed her arms high up on her chest and puffed out her cheeks slightly. Jack swore at any moment she was going to stick out her tongue like Gabriel did when he wanted to tease the blond.

Instead, Sombra stayed still like that, arms crossed and her eyebrows knitting together like she was mimicking Jack. The three sat like there for a second, all standing still in the moment before Gabriel broke the silence. “There’s no monster under your bed, sunshine,” he frowned, wrapping his arms around his daughter’s torso and pulling her closer.

“You’re really bad at lying, papa,” Sombra answered, kicking her legs up and down, “I’m not going back in there even if you carry me!”

“I’m much stronger than you think,” Gabe said, flipping her body around on his lap to pick her up bridal style, “And so is Jack, we can both carry you back to bed. Would you like that?”

Sombra let out a little scream full of giggles, wrapping her arms around the man’s shoulders. “Put me doooown!” She yelled, kicking her legs once more, “I don’t wanna sleep in my bed tonight, papa!”

Sombra found herself being gently dropped into the space between her father's, face planting into the sheets. She looked up, using the palm of her hand to quickly swipe away the hairs falling in front of her eyes as she frowned grumpily at Gabriel. Her father answered with a shrug of the shoulders, so she turned to her stepfather for help this time around. The girl paused for a moment, setting her stuffed rabbit carefully against Gabriel before she continued.

Jack let out a surprised ‘oof!’ at the sudden attention and the small arms trying to wrap around his torso and failing adorably. A warm smile appeared on his lips as he pulled Sombra into his lap this time, hoisting her up so his arms supported her bottom and allowed her to be closer to his face. Sombra clapped her hands together and placed a big kiss on Jack’s stubbly chin, turning to look at Gabriel and sticking out her tongue.

“What a suck up,” the male on the opposite sided of the bed sighed, finally pulling the dark gray covers of the bed over himself, “now we can finally get some rest?”

Gabriel rolled onto his side to face the center of the bed while Jack lovingly set Sombra in between them. He began to cover up the little girl while the door creaked again, this time another child appearing in the doorway. Gabriel let out an audible groan, Jack simply smiling in reply as his baby blue eyes caught Gabriel’s dark brown ones.

Rather than Gabriel speaking this time, Jack did instead. “You want to come cuddle up too?” Jack asked as he finished up covering Sombra, then turning to look at the doorway. The eldest child, Jesse, stood in the doorway in his red pajamas, nodding his head tiredly as he walked over to the end of the bed and crawled up between his parents.

“Did you have a nightmare as well?” Gabriel asked, sliding down to get more comfortable and pull Sombra against him. The little body hardly protested instead, small hands happily patting the chest they found themselves pressed against. Gabriel took a moment to move her rabbit into her grasp, her hands clambering to sandwich it between her father and herself. A small smile appeared on her mouth as she shut her eyes, Gabriel flashing a smile for a moment himself as he watched her.

Jesse let out a noise somewhere between laughter and a snort, shaking his head and causing his semi-curly hair to bob around with his movement. “Nah, I just wanna join in on the party,” he confessed, rolling onto his back and pulling the covers over his body, “I heard Sombra come in here and I got lonely all the sudden.”

Gabriel nodded his head sleepily, looking at his son. Jesse was almost the spitting image of his late wife, with the same light brown hair and sunkissed skin, not as dark as Gabriel’s own. Hell, the way Jesse spoke was even reminiscent of the way his wife had spoken at times, laid back and comfortable. Jesse was nothing like Gabriel, and he was even farther from how Jack acted, but he still had a heart of gold and a warm smile.

Jesse rolled around in the sheets for a moment before finding a comfortable position, wrapping an arm around Sombra so he could cuddle his younger sister. Jack looked like he was gonna start snapping pictures at any moment, at the adorable scene of Gabriel with two small children nestled up against him. Gabriel caught Jack’s eyes, raising his eyebrows as Jack just sat and stared awkwardly. The action seemed to kick Jack out of their hypnosis.

“Oh! Sorry it’s just- you’re a good father,” he smiled happily, casting his eyes downward as the heat rose in his cheeks again. Gabriel used his hand not trapped underneath two children to place atop Jack’s’ hand on the other side of the mountain of kids.

“I’d be pretty terrible at it without you, mi amor bello,” Gabriel teased in return, feeling triumphant at the flustered reaction he quickly earned from that remark. Jack was always easy to fluster and tease, even after two years of dating and then four years of marriage he still easily fell victim to his lover's replies.

Jack leaned over, pressing a kiss to each of his step children’s heads and then Gabriel’s lips. “I’m sure you’d be fine, you’ve got more experience anyways,” he responded, ignoring the ‘ewww’ noises coming from the kids who had just witnessed the show of affection.

“Oh be quiet, your father is a great kisser,” Gabriel said in a snappy tone of voice, though everyone in the room was well aware he was just teasing. There was no response, as the children were already exhausted from the day and then moving into their parent's bedroom, just small and muffled acknowledgments.

Jack shook his head at Gabriel and rolled his eyes, unable to hide his grin. “Good night,” The blond said as he began to flick off the light, “I love you all.”

The light went off with a small ‘click’ and the room was bathed in darkness. The sheets rustled as Jack adjusted himself, laying on his side to face his partner and kids. There were small sniffles and more adjustments among the people squished in the bed, though it slowly all died down.

“Love you too,” Gabriel mumbled as the noise lowered and his arm settled around the children, pulling them in slightly closer. Jack’s arm soon joined his, though his hand rested on the center of Gabriel’s forearm. He would have loved to cuddle the children just as tightly, but he didn’t want to restrain his kids to the bed by means of fatherly hugs.

Jack looked at Gabriel through the darkness, sighing silently at the sight of his sleeping husband. He was glad to have found and married such a wonderful man, who treated his kids like the world. He was so happy to have been invited into such a loving home and get to experience the love that radiated from Gabriel every day. He was so happy to be a Reyes, to love a family with all his heart.


End file.
